Canon Doll
|Story Romaji Title = Kyanon dōru |Release Date = February 22th, 2011 |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Chapter = 133 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/133 |Volume = Volume 14 |Adopted = Anime Episode 31.0 |Previous Chapter = Doll Roll Hall |Next Chapter = Strike Witches}} Canon Doll is the 133 . Chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua and Nora are in Kanon's room, where there is a large amount of miasma surrounding Kanon. Haqua is worried but Nora acts indifferent. Haqua realizes that Apollo was becoming more weak and because of that the effects of the miasma was increased. Haqua then tells Nora that if Kanon dies then then that would be the end of New Hell. Meanwhile Keima is in the library being attack by Luna. The goddess inside Luna was very angry about Keima being very friendly with Shiori. Keima was worried about the enemy attacking and because of that and was mumbling to himself about how a goddess should not be so flashy. She then declares that she was Vulcan and warned him to not go near Tsukiyo. Then Luna was talking about how she saw Keima flirting with Shiori. Keima then realizes that if she has any kind of evidence on him might become a problem. He then throws a paper that Shiori gave him, Luna notices that and goes and picks up the paper in the process releasing Keima. Vulcan reaches for the piece of paper and unfolds it. The contents turns out to be a menu for a Ramen restaurant, Keima escaped and told Vulcan to clean up the mess she made in the library. Vulcan cleaned up the mess, and started to chase Keima. Keima decided to run towards the school because he knew that is the location where Tsukiyo would be and he needed to get there before there are any other problems. Keima entered the school and as he was walking in he found his teacher and was having a conversation with her. He wanted to know where the astronomy club was. Vulcan was right behind him and she stopped because she did not want an innocent bystander to get in the way. Keima then asked Nikaldo to take him to the astronomy club room because he knew that Vulcan would not attack him. As they were walking up Keima noticed that Tsukiyo was on the roof, she also had a halo on her. Vulcan spoke to him about how she was a very powerless goddess, she has very bad eyesight, hearing and she could not walk but she can breath a soul into objects and use them to attack enemies. Keima was being attacked by a lot of objects and then he tells Vulcan that he wants to talk to Tsukiyo. Luna dropped on the ground, and Tsukiyo was looking sad, she was asking Keima why he never came back to see her and then he appeared out of nowhere. Vulcan possessing Luna then says that he has also been cheating on her with both Kanon and Shiori. Tsukiyo then declares that she hates Keima and asks Luna (Vulcan) to drive him away. Trivia * A recipe for vegetable soup by Cooking Mama. (chapter 133, p.8) References Category:Summary